Frente a mi
by Hector ReCa
Summary: malcolm tendra que enfrentarse a su vida del pasado y presente para resolver el caso de su vida, el cual durante años lo interrumpe en su cabeza adentrate en esta historia llena de suspenso y horror
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm el de en medio no me pertenece, y solo se utilizaron los personajes de la serie para la escritura de esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo como diversión

 **1**

¿Qué es ser una familia feliz?, eso es mi diario preguntar, acaso será en la que los padres se sientan orgullosos de ver lo que han logrado sus hijos, de ver que ahora tienen familia, un empleo, una propiedad, que alguno de ellos se convierta en médico, abogado o incluso en presidente, en que los padres se dediquen al descanso y a disfrutar de lo que resta de vida.

Tal vez si…

En varias ocasiones me lo pregunto, y no encuentro la respuesta, cada vez que me miro al espejo trato de escarbar en lo más profundo de mi mente para saber si vivo en una familia feliz, tengo un empleo, tal vez no el mejor pero me da ingresos para vivir bien, tengo una casa, no con lujos pero es muy cómoda, ¿esposa? Claro que si, antes mi gran amiga de la secundaria y preparatoria, jaja! Los hijos ya llegaran, y mis padres se sienten orgullosos de mí y de mi hermano mayor francis.

Pero de reese, Dewey y jaime…


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm el de en medio no me pertenece, y solo se utilizaron los personajes de la serie para la escritura de esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo como diversión

2

Actualidad

Salón de prensa

Hoy! Se dio un gran golpe en el caso del multi homicidio de la mansión Lucas, el equipo de trabajo liderado por el detective WILKERSON, logro encontrar quien es el asesino de la familia Lucas, el cómo se realizo, como tomo las tijeras para mantenimiento del jardín y uno a uno fue perforando los débiles cuerpos de los ancianos, con una gran facilidad la punta afiliada ya algo oxidada por el uso y contacto con humedad, vencía la vieja piel, logrando llegar a zonas tan internas de sus cuerpos, que ellos casis al instante caían en shock y tal vez no lograban sentir ese dolor, o bueno, eso creemos.

-¿Pero quién es el asesino?- pregunto una de las reporteras

Según los detalles de la investigación, fue el hijo menor de los Lucas, Ben Lucas!

Quien además asesino a su hermano mayor tratando de idear un plan para que se desviaran las pistas y se culpara a su hermano y así el lograr quedarse con toda la herencia que haciende a varios millones de dólares y con los cuales podría pagar sus deudas y demás lujos que se le antojaran

-¿y cómo fue que resolvieron el caso?-

-basta de preguntas, solo era nuestro deber informar algunos detalles del caso- dijo firmemente el vocero

…

¿Y quién era el detective WILKERSON?

El detective WILKERSON como solo se le llamaba, era un hombre serio, de pocos amigos, si tenías suerte te contestaba un saludo sin mirarte a los ojos, un hombre que gusta de aislarse, quien en su oficina su secretaria en las mayoría de ocasiones lo encuentra mirando una vieja fotografía familiar, en la que se podía apreciar a sus padres y sus 4 hermanos, una fotografía hermosa que muestra una familia muy feliz, una familia que goza de unas muy merecidas vacaciones en algún lago, donde se muestra al detective Wilkerson muy feliz.

¿Cómo es que esa felicidad se terminó? Eso era algo que rondaba en varias ocasiones en los pensamientos de su secretaria mientras sostenía esa fotografía familiar al estar limpiando la oficina de Wilkerson

-¿era muy pequeño verdad?- dijo Wilkerson cuando entro en silencio

-disculpe detect…-

-no te preocupes- la interrumpió

Esa foto me gusta mucho admirarla, recordar esos años en que mi familia era muy feliz, y pensar en mis hermanos.

-solo conozco a su hermano mayor, Francis! Pero a sus otros hermanos no- dijo su secretaria mientras limpiaba el librero

Disculpa que no pueda hablar en este momento, tengo que retirarme ya, mi esposa me espera, es viernes por la noche y cenamos de manera muy especial, nos vemos el lunes

-Que tenga un buen fin de semana detective-

-nos vemos Betty-

El camino a casa no era largo, pero para el en sus pensamientos si lo era, siempre al salir del trabajo solo pensaba en cómo, uno de los detectives más grandes de la ciudad, a quien todos lo tienen como el mejor, quien ha resuelto todos los casos que se le permite resolver, no pudo nunca saber quién fue, que sádico pudo haber asesinado a sus hermanos, como es que obtuvo el valor de hacerlo, no solo matarlos, sino hacer lo que le en su loca cabeza tenía con cada uno de ellos o mejor dicho, con sus cuerpos.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm el de en medio no me pertenece, y solo se utilizaron los personajes de la serie para la escritura de esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo como diversión

3

-amor! Llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- dijo Cynthia

-resolvimos el caso de los Lucas- respondió el

-si! Lo vi en la televisión, felicidades-

Malcolm Wilkerson entro y como de costumbre tomo un baño, mientras Cynthia preparaba la cena, unas deliciosas hamburguesas, la comida favorita de Malcolm Wilkerson

-me encanta tu aroma de recién bañado- dijo Cynthia

-entonces me bañare a cada momento!- respondió el

Ambos disfrutaron de su cena especial como cada viernes, malcolm comió tres hamburguesas todo un nuevo record para el, ella solo gusto de una ya que cuidaba de su figura, ¿cómo una supermodelo perderá su escultural y natural cuerpo en la cima de su carrera?!

-te espero en la alcoba amor, te tengo preparado algo- dijo Cynthia en tono ardiente

Malcolm solo asomo una pequeña sonrisa adivinando la tormenta de placer que se avecinaba

Recogió la mesa y lavo los platos, y enseguida tomo un vaso de leche fría, cerró las puertas de la casa, y subió las pulcras escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, ahí lo esperaba su guapa esposa, quien en ese momento se veía más atractiva que de costumbre, ya que había pasado por una tienda de ropa atrevida y al ver un diminuto traje en el aparador, no dudo en comprarlo especialmente para él, malcolm decidió entrar al baño y asear su boca para eliminar ese sabor a hamburguesa que habitaba en su cavidad bucal y poder degustar de su esposa, al salir del baño, malcolm se lanzó sobre cynthia y comenzó a besarla, pudo sentir como sus pezones tomaron algo de rigidez, en efecto es muy delgada la tela de su traje, puedo sentir sus pezones muy fácilmente

-oye! Sin armas!- dijo ella al sentir su erección

-créeme, esta te gustara- respondió Malcolm

Se recostaron y el comenzó a retirar su diminuto traje, la dejo completamente desnuda al igual que él, admiraba sus grandes pechos, -tal vez por eso es tan famosa entre las pasarelas- pensó malcolm, y yo puedo probarlas, malcolm la comenzó a penetrar de una manera muy suave, gustaba de esa sensación lenta, húmeda y tibia a la vez, el sentir sus pliegues, las texturas de esa zona tan íntima que podía tener su mujer, el momento en que pasan de ser dos individuos, a ser solo uno en ese instante, en besarla, tocar sus pechos y que llegaran todas esas sensaciones que lograban desconectarlo del mundo exterior.

En esa habitación, en ese instante, no existía nada más que ellos dos convertidos en uno solo, el ruido de su pasión era enérgico, en ocasiones suave, sus cuerpos tomaban diferentes formas al cambiar las posiciones sexuales, para el final, poder expulsar su semen en una gran explosión, tal vez más grande que el gran big bang.

Era agradable termina con ese brillo de sudor, abrazados en la cama desnudos, pero para desgracia, un momento en el que todo el mundo exterior a esa habitación…

REGRESABA….

Tlic tlic tlic,,, el teléfono los espanto, Cynthia levanto la bocina y contesto

-hola señora Wilkerson, que gusto escucharla, ¿ cómo se encuentra todo? Que gusto me da escuchar eso- decía Cynthia al teléfono

-con gusto se lo paso, Malcolm es tu madre-

-hola mamá ¿Cómo estás?-

La conversación telefónica se extendió unos 8 minutos, una charla con motivo de la próxima cena de navidad, en la que malcolm y su esposa pasarían en casa de los wilkerson, después de 2 años de no haber regresado a su pueblo natal, ya estaba todo listo, las maletas, el vuelo de avión, su vacaciones, incluso el valor de regresar a ese pueblo, ese lugar donde sus hermanos murieron, ese lugar donde aún seguía el asesino suelto, disfrutando de sus días, pero!, ¿ qué tal si murió?, ese no sería consuelo, jure ante la tumba de mis hermanos que algún día lo encontraría y me vengaría, lo haría sufrir tanto como sufrió mi familia

Este es el momento hacerlo pagar, te voy a encontrar, reuniré las piezas del rompecabezas y te buscare incluso bajo las piedras, lo prometo!

Malcolm tomo una libreta en blanco en la cual haría una bitácora y reuniría las pistas para dar con el asesino de sus hermanos, todo esto sin mencionárselo a su esposa

Esto será el asesino y yo

Yo y el asesino….


End file.
